Mirror
by Ame Wolf
Summary: Weiss stops her façade her father made her have and shows her true self. She will go back to her real mother no matter what. A Snow Bunny, Weilet or Weiss X Velvet. I made the pairing!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Her Past

_10 Years_ Ago

Weiss wasn't actually a Schnee, it was a lie. Her mother was taken away from her when she was only 7 years old. She wanted so bad to go back to her real mother but her father didn't allow it. Weiss remembered the promise her mother made to her. "We'll see each other again, I promise you this my daughter," her mother smiled at her child. Weiss could still feel her mothers warmth around her. Her dad was out and she was alone on her balcony looking at the night sky.

"I'll be with you again mommy," Weiss let her tears fall down.

_7 Years Later_

Weiss was now fourteen and all alone in the Schnee mansion. She decided to go outside and take a walk. She wore a white jacket, black jeans and converse, the hood was over her head so know one would know she was the heiress of the big Schnee Dust Company. As she walked she saw a big crowd of Faunus's, some were part of The White Fang some were not, they were protesting for their rights. Weiss didn't want to get into this so she just walked away from the scene, but she saw a brunette bunny Faunus with her hugging her knees to her chest. The heiress went closer to this Faunas and notice her crying. Weiss felt bad and decided to comfort the Faunas.

"Hey, don't cry. What' wrong?" the Faunas looked up with fear and tears in her eyes. She then quickly looked away.

"Please! Don't hurt me," Weiss could tell the Faunus was hurt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Weiss held out a hand. The Faunus hesitated a bit, but got the courage to grasp Weiss's hand.

"Thank you, I'm Velvet Scarlatina. And you are?" Weiss couldn't tell this girl who she was. Her family was a bunch of monsters. She was actually ashamed by her last name. The bunny Faunus smiled and that me Weiss blush a bit. The bunny Faunus noticed this and she blushed as well, Weiss thought to herself, '_So cute…_'.The heiress decided to answer the Faunus's question, but before she could tell Velvet her name a bunch of Faunus's came and took her away from Velvet. The heiress struggled to get out of the Faunus's grasp but got punched in the stomach.

One of the Faunus's in the crowd began yelling at her with anger, "You'll pay for what you did to this poor innocent bunny Faunus!" they kept kicking her. Another Faunus grabbed her hoodie and when it was pulled back it showed the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Everyone gasped especially Velvet.

"You're the Schnee heiress! Die bitch!" The Faunus yelling at her had a sword and slashed it a crossed her left eye. Weiss's eyeball was ok but she was going to have a scar later, they were going to kill the Schnee heiress but a gun shot was heard. They all saw Weiss's dad, Arthur Schnee. He approached the group and all the Faunus's ran. Weiss looked around for Velvet but couldn't find her, it looks like she ran away like the others. She was taken away to the hospital because of her injury.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you guys like it! Comment and review on it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Façade

Present

Weiss never wanted to be "The Ice Princess" but her father insisted in this. She never liked the fancy clothing or jewelry. She liked none of it, all she wanted was to be herself but yet again her father didn't allow it. He says it's for the good of the family and company. When Weiss came to Beacon it was one of the many things she wanted to do, but her father also wanted her to get more customers for the company. She had to play her role which she hated. She could still hear his saying to her.

"_They are under us, don't you EVER forget that!_"

A couple of months go by and the heiress was getting along with her teammates, but she could never be herself. She tried being herself but when she did they only thought she was joking. All Weiss ever wanted was to herself and to be with her mother again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Her Feelings

**At Beacon**

Weiss and her team were sitting at their table with team JNPR. Her team leader Ruby Rose was giving her a lecture of trying being nice to others. Weiss is nice, she just doesn't show it cause of her father. The heiress didn't hear one word any of them said, her eyes and ears were on the girl she met when she was young. It was Velvet Scarlatina. The bunny Faunus was being teased by that jerk Cardin Winchester. Weiss had a deep hatred for him ever since he began teasing Velvet, but know one knew that the heiress hated Cardin.

"WEISS!"

Weiss snapped out of her daze. "Uh, what?" The Schnee saw a very angry Ruby in front of her, "Weren't you listening to me?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No, not really."

"What were you looking at anyways?"

"Nothing," the heiress drank her tea.

"Oh, she was looking at Velvet and Cardin!" Nora said cheerfully. This made Weiss choke on her tea.

"Really? Why though?" Ruby was curious why Weiss would look at them.

"Do you have a crush on Cardin?," Yang was teasing the heiress at that point.

"No! Why would I like him?! That's revolting!" Weiss was pissed at her friends saying such things. "Then why were you looking at them?" Blake eyed the heiress. Weiss couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and went outside.

**In The Forever Fall Forest**

The heiress sat under a tree, looking at the sky. What she didn't know someone followed her. "Hi," Weiss was startled and turns around to see Velvet.

"Oh, hey," the heiress was even more shocked when the Faunus sat next to her. "W-what are you doing?" Weiss was even more surprised when Velvet scooted closer to her.

"I saw you looking at me today," this made the heiress blush.

"Yeah, so?" Velvet put her hand on top of Weiss's. "Do you have feelings for me by any chance?" The heiress didn't know what to say, but when she looked deep down into those beautiful chocolate pools of Velvet she couldn't keep her feelings a secret anymore. The heiress confessed,"Yes."

The bunny Faunus leaned in. Their faces were only inches apart. "Lucky for you, I have the same feelings for you too."

This made the heiress happy, she kissed the Faunus on the lips. It was a light peck but it made both of them smile.

* * *

A/N

Hope you like the Snow Bunny confession!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revenge

A couple of weeks go by since Weiss and Velvet started dating secretly. The heiress was more distant to her team and friends, on her free time she sees the bunny Faunus in the Forever Fall forest as always. Her teammates and friends were curious about what's wrong with the heiress and started to annoy her with questions, but after getting away from them she would go to Velvet. The heiress always found the bunny Faunus in tears, "What's wrong Velvet?" there was worry in her voice.

"I-It's Cardin... he keeps making fun of me and-and hurting me," Velvet's tears were like a stab to the heart to Weiss. The heiress' hatred for Winchester only grew whenever she saw Velvet in pain by his hand. The heiress wrapped her arms around the bunny Faunus' head, "It's ok, I'm here. He'll pay for what he did to you, I promise Velvet. I'll make him pay for the pain he caused you."

**In The Beacon ****Arena**

The teachers announced who was going to fight each other, "We choose Cardin Winchester and Weiss Schnee to fight each other!" Everyone at the stands were scared for the Schnee heiress, but what they didn't know was that Weiss was actually excited to fight him 'cause this is how she well get back at him for what he did to Velvet. After getting changed into their huntsmen and huntress outfits they went out to the arena. "I can't believe I have to fight a girl, oh well. Looks like this will be easy and quick," Cardin was teasing the heiress but it didn't effect her in anyway. The one thing on her mind was to beat him for Velvet.

The teachers called out, "Ready? Fight!"

Cardin charged at the heiress but she dogged it by using a semblance to jump over him. He turned and received a punched to the face, Winchester fell back a bit but quickly recovered. Everyone gasped because no one ever hit Cardin right in the face before, but this battle wasn't over yet. Cardin and Weiss charged at each other and all they hear is metal hitting each other, Cardin charged and brought down his weapon on Weiss. The heiress blocked it and stabbed him in the stomach, the stab drew blood but she didn't care. He held it tightly, the teachers professors thought this was going to far. Winchester was angry and charged at the heiress, he held his weapon up high ready to strike. The heiress tried to doge it but it hit her head and Winchester punched her in the stomach. He threw her to the wall hard enough to...

**_CRACK!_**

He cracked the wall and Weiss' skull. Her teammates and friends screamed in horror, a bunny Faunus was crying but no one noticed. The heiress laid there unmoved and dead like, but in her mind she heard her Faunus girlfriend's cries and silent begging, "Please don't leave me, Weiss"

Cardin turned away but little did he know was that the heiress got up and charged at him, he felt a hard kick to the back and stumbled forward. He turned around and saw a bloody Weiss, everyone was surprised to see the heiress still standing after Cardin's attack. Winchester was surprised a bit but charged at her again, this time it didn't work on the heiress' defense move. Weiss held his weapon with her hand and made it stay there. He was scared at that point, she gave him a glare full of hatred. Cardin saw Weiss' eyes no longer misty blue but blazing amber, she then kicked in really hard in the crotch. He fell down in pain, she walked away but when she was almost at the entrance she blacked out.

Paramedics went to her side to help her, the heiress' teammates and friends were really worried about her. The most worried of them all was Weiss' Faunus girlfriend, Velvet. Everyone was in the arena trying to see what's happening to the Schnee heiress but two students stayed on the stands, one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl picked up her phone, "We found her," they both left the scene.

"Good," the person the girl called hanged up and looked up to the sky.

* * *

A/N:

What do you guys think? Comment and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recovery

The room was very quiet but the occasional beep of the heart monitor. The heiress was in the infirmary and her condition remained critical since her fight with Cardin. He was fine, with only a few small wounds to complain about, so he was allowed out of the infirmary immediately. Weiss' teammates and friends often visit her throughout the day, they all had their fingers crossed for some good news about the heiress. Professor Ozpin told them that she was ok, but she ha to stay in the infirmary for a couple of weeks or longer. Everyone was relieved especially Velvet with this news, but that didn't stop them from worrying about her. Her condition didn't change at all, so they all believed half of what Ozpin said. But none of them knew that Cardin's actions would've changed Weiss entirely.

_3 And A Half Weeks Later_

The heart monitor was still the only thing keeping the air around the heiress from being completely silent. She hadn't moved but her condition improved... slightly. Velvet was sleeping next to her in the infirmary, her cheeks still wet with tears that fell down her face not to long ago. Her head rested on the heiress' lap while she gripped Weiss' hand tightly. The heiress had sensed this unusual warmth on her hand as soon as it came into contact with her, the feeling warmed the pale warrior from the inside out. The Faunus girl's touch had sparked life into the heiress and it took a long time for her to be fully aware. She slowly opened her eyes to see the bunny Faunus beside her. She sat up and slowly stroked one of Velvet's bunny ears softly, a soft whimper came from the sleeping Faunus. The heiress pulled the Faunus on the bed and petted her bunny ears once more to comfort her as she woke up. This made the bunny Faunus girl open her eyes to see the heiress wide awake staring down at her. Velvet's face showed surprise and happiness as she quickly hugged Weiss, "Weiss! You're ok!"

The heiress didn't hold back and returned the hug, a small smile appeared on her face. She was happy to see Velvet, "How long have I been out?" the heiress was curious of how long its been since her battle with Cardin.

"Almost 4 weeks"

Weiss was shocked, she was out for about a month. She wondered if her friends were worried about her but those thoughts quickly vanished when she felt the Faunus nuzzle in her neck, it was too late for them to do anything but sleep, so thats what they did. Weiss listened to the Faunus' soft breathing while Velvet played with her hair, twirling her fingers around the white strands of hair. They both closed their eyes after a while, both of them became more tired as the outside got darker and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A mysterious lady was looking out of a window from an aircraft, watching as the landmarks past by. The aircraft was heading to an unknown location at the time. The lady smirked and waited patiently till they got there. She was excited and worried at the same time. She didn't know what to think of what might happen. But she did know was that she was going to see someone she hasn't seen for a long time.


End file.
